The invention relates to an audio system for listening areas including a plurality of listening spaces and more particularly to and audio system that uses directional arrays to radiate some or all channels of a multichannel system to listeners.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved audio system that provides a realistic and consistent perception of an audio image to a plurality of listeners.